Back to Normal
by wtd-lao-csibuff
Summary: After the death of his son Boyd realizes a few things that are important to him. And whats this...is he jealus?


Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Damn. Just going to borrow them for a little while cos I'm bored but have no fear I will return almost like new :D.

**Rating: **K (PG), Content**: **Boyd/Grace.** Spoilers: **Up to and including Season 7, set after Episodes 11 & 12, 'Pieta, Parts 1 & 2'.

**Notes: **This is my very first piece of fiction so please be kind :). Have had much inspiration from the many wonderful writers on this page and hopefully it will live up to the standard. It hasn't been Beta'd so mistakes are mine alone. Constructive criticisms are welcomed but please please please review :D. I have no idea if they would go to the Victoria Park its there are so many displays in London on this night that I picked one that sounded the nicest to me. Plus I don't know if grace has children or grandchildren at all but in this story she does.

**Back to Normal**

November 5th, 2007

Under normal circumstances, Boyd would have preferred to be alone today. It's just that Bonfire night was a time for family with more outlandish factual narrated display's with a soundtrack of the Gunpowder Plot, and now seeing that he had no family left he wanted to spend a quiet evening at home watching the football or what ever other sports were on and drinking a scotch or two. However, Grace had taken it upon herself to drag him to the Victoria Park firework display where apparently it promised something spectacular. Grace hadn't really let him out of her site since she had found out about Luke and the depression that Boyd found himself tumbling towards. But maybe after seeing his 'shrink', although no idea how Grace got him to see one in the first place, _oh yea I was very drunk at the time…bloody woman. _So maybe the shrink is working and Grace can see that so hopefully she will ease of a little. Still, he didn't want to sound ungrateful because he wasn't and he appreciated the effort it took her and recognized, albeit a little reluctantly, that it was only Grace who knew how to take care of him. She would call at least three times a day with the same questions over and over again. 'Had he had some breakfast?', 'have you see the shrink?' and do you want me to come over with some delish takeout?'. And he would say the same three answers every time 'Yes I have had some cereal and a glass of orange juice' _not that she ever believed him about the juice_ _because she knows I only have coffee but it's worth a try _he smirks to himself. 'Yes I have or have not seen my shrink' depending on what day she rings and finally 'Fine, do you want Chinese, Italian, Indian or Mexican?.

So when she asked him… _asked being to strong a word_ he thought _insisted being correct _that he join her and the rest of the team, he acquiesced. If only to appease her because he really couldn't say no when she looked at him like that and used that tone of voice where it wasn't an option for him to turn her away.

8:00pm

Boyd found himself aimlessly wondering around the park not really noticing much of the activities going on but the people and families that surrounded him. Children running around squealing happily with the view of the big bonfire and excited about the fireworks that would start soon. One family in particular caught his attention. It was of a man similar to his own age with what looked like his grandson dangling from his arm. Swinging joyfully and looking up at the man with a toothless grin that showed his obvious delight. Then he saw a younger man walk up to them both and what he saw and heard next had him catching his breath. The younger man made his approach to the other two a Boyd just managed to catch a little of the conversation _"hey dad would you leave my poor little lad alone huh? He's going to get sick with all this excitement going on plus all the sweets a sugar you're putting in his body". _

"_Ohhh that's not fair …he's my grandson an he can have what ever he likes…it's a granddads right to spoil his grandchildren seeing as he couldn't his own children…besides he loves it". _This made Boyd regret all the things that happened with his own son an made him realize that he would never have this experience with his own son or have the experience of grandchildren and this made his heart ache even more.At this point an older woman came up to join the three men and lovingly wrapped her arms around the oldest man to warm herself up from what it looked like to Boyd. It was a tender moment and Boyd felt like he was prying on someone's private moment. The look the man gave her was so warm and full of love and completely reciprocated by the woman that it made him think of someone who was indeed that special to him…he wondered if that would finally be him and Grace someday. _WHAT?? Grace! No, no, no that can't be right. _

Whilst Boyd was busily watching this interaction unbeknownst to him Grace had followed him as she noticed his nonchalant mood and wanted to cheer him up. She slowly walked up behind him as the family started to walk away and put her hand on his back to get his attention. She could tell what he was thinking when he was watching the family, although obviously not the part about the two of them, and her heart broke for him once again.

"Hey, how about we go find the rest of the team and find a nice spot to watch the fireworks huh?

He turned to her and noticed the look in her eyes. She was trying to make him feel better and was worrying about him again. "Yea, sure" and without thinking he grabbed her hand and they walked off together.

"Oh and I would like it if you came over to mine on Tuesday night. Lisa is bringing over Ben and I would love it if you two would meet because I'm sure he will love you" grace told him.

Meeting Grace's grandson was a bid thing for him but it got him thinking. _If Grace and I ever got together the way I secretly really want maybe I will get the happy ever after I've always wanted. No _he said mentally slapping himself upside the head, _Grace would never want you that way so get over it already and meeting her grandson is just another way she thinks might cheer me up some. _

9:30pm

"Well I had better be off now I'm feeling really tired now. Haven't really had such days for quite a while. I expect to see you lot in the office bright and early tomorrow morning ok" Boyd said to all of them, "so don't stay out too late now will ya" he added with a wink and smile to Grace.

"Oh an Grace…there probably wont be any need for you to stop by for the next couple of days or so with takeout. I have had so much tonight I feel like I won't eat for a week or so" He grinned glancing over at her.

"Are you saying you don't want my company?" She teased back.

"No, no. It's just that...I'm ok Grace. I really am. You don't have to have me on surveillance 24 hours a day. I'm going to be fine. And while I appreciate your concern, I need to start to depend on myself again." Ok?"

She smiled, not a full on smile that he would have preferred, but a smile nonetheless. "Fine, Boyd. I'll lay off. _A bit"._

And she did. Sort of. The rest of November consisted of maybe one or two calls a day, and maybe takeout three nights a week. Boyd's life began to get back to normal.

December 20, 2007

Boyd sighed as he examined the body. It wasn't right. The way the blood was spattered, the way the room was ransacked. He turned to explain his thoughts to Grace when her mobile rang. She looked at the number and excused herself. He vaguely heard her speaking in the background, and when she came back, he looked at her expectantly. "Anything important from Spence?' He questioned.

"What?"

He motioned to the phone. "Was it Spence? He was supposed to call about that check up I asked him on that Michaels bloke"

"Oh, no. Just...no. Sorry. Personal call." She waved him off and began talking to Eve.

Was Grace _blushing?_ He thought. No, No, it's warm in here.

7:30 PM

Boyd got up and started to put his coat on. "You want to grab dinner out, or you want to take something back to my place? We can go over the notes from today and try to see where we are for tomorrow."

"Um...no, sorry Boyd I can't. I have a date. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a wave and a smile she left.

Wait. A date. OK. A date. Yes, yes, his mind said. Why not? He knew over the years Grace had somewhat dated. Of course she had. Even with all the stuff that had happened over the last seven years. He couldn't expect her to be celibate with the death of her husband which he reminded himself was years ago. Even with the death of Mel, who was like a daughter to her, she had to go on with her life because that's what they would want. Just because he had not really been with anyone and Sarah doesn't really count does she. It was one or two weekends and then he slipped back into his old ways and Sarah had called a halt to it. Although her reasoning behind the break up can't be true can it? No no no…he didn't feel that way towards Grace, she was just a very close friend who had stuck by him through the years is all. So, yeah. Ok. She must have had some dates along the line, so why not now? He sighed and gathered his things.

Once he got home, he made himself a sandwich and opened a bottle of beer. He opened his folder to review his notes from the day. He started thinking. Grace really should be here to go over these notes. This was a difficult case. He would call her. He may be interrupting her date, but, hey, that's the life of a detective and a psychologist who happened to work for the Met and she was a very integral part of his team, it's what she signed up for. She wouldn't mind. Heck, she would probably even be grateful. He ran his hand through his hair. _C'mon._ He berated himself. _C'mon_. Why shouldn't she be allowed a life outside of him and the job? _Because...because_ he explained back to himself. _Because she was supposed to be worried about him. Taking care of him._ The debate team in his head continued. You told her to ease off a little. You wanted things to be back to _normal_. But since when was normal watching Grace leave for a date? And since when was _normal_ this sickening feeling he had in stomach even thinking of "Grace and Date" in the same sentence? _Oh god. Oh NO. NO, NO NO._ This cannot be happening now. Is he just another cliché? Does he really have these feelings for his best friend? After all these years? And then his mind went down a long path that he had never allowed himself to go on. Maybe it wasn't all of the sudden.

Maybe he's felt this way for years. _No. Yes. No. Yeees. Christ_.

December 21st, 10:00AM

"Boyd, you have the notes I asked for on Michael's psychological evaluation?" Grace asked, not looking up from the computer.

"What? Oh...yeah...here..." He handed them to her. He watched her. She was acting normal. She wasn't dressed particularly provocatively. She wasn't "glowing" so he assumed last night's date must've ended early. _OK. Ok_. He convinced himself. _It was one date, and now it was over_. They could go back to normal.

3:30PM

"Hey, Boss. Up for a beer after work? I'm taking the ladies to this new pub just round the corner. Thought we could de-stress after all the stuff going on with this case" Spence asked " Plus, it's been a while."

"Yeah. Why not? I'm ready to be out among the living again. Could use a good time. I'll catch up with you lot later." He replied.

6:30PM

Boyd and Grace were finishing up paperwork in Grace's office when she got up to leave.

"You headed home?" Boyd asked

"Um...no. Actually, I have another date."

Boyd's head snapped up. _Uh oh._ His stomach began to get tight. He looked down again. He had to do something. _What, what to do?_ His brain was starting to work overtime. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Boyd, are you ok?"

He waved in the air. "Yeah, yeah. It's just... I don't know. I thought I was alright, but I don't really feel right. I think ...I think I'll just grab some takeout and go home." He tried to look pathetic. There was silence for a minute. Then.

"Well, um, you know, if you don't want to be alone..." she looked uncomfortably at the phone.

"No, no Grace. You go. Have fun." He looked down again pretending to write something on his pad.

Grace rocked back and forth on her feet for a minute, never taking her eyes off Boyd. "You know...I could actually go for some takeout myself. Let me just make a phone call and we can go." She looked determined.

"OK Grace. Thanks." He smiled weakly.

When Grace walked away, Spence walked up behind Boyd. "Ready to go Boss?"

"Oh, sorry Spence. Grace really wants to go over today's events. Rain check?"

Spence squinted his eyes. "Really? I could've sworn I heard Grace telling Stella she had a date tonight."

"Oh?" Boyd shrugged his shoulders. "He must've cancelled. Anyway. We'll probably work all night tonight and she'll more than likely bitch about this guy to me, you know how woman are". Bobby refused to look Spence in the eye.

"Riiigght". Spence smirked. "See ya."

6:50PM

"Boyd" Grace called to him from the elevators "Grab my coat and let's go. I'm hungry."

Boyd grabbed both coats, and walked to the doors with a light step.

"So, what do you want? Chinese, Italian, Indian or Mexican?" She asked looking up at him.

"Whatever you want Grace. Whatever you want."

"Good because you're buying and I'm in the mood for a little Shiraz as well. Red wine goes with everything. Don't you think?" she added with that little Grace smirk that he loved so much.

_Yes, yes_. He thought. Things were going back to normal.

_Fin. Hope you liked it. :D_


End file.
